Erótico, Neurótico
by Lore-chan
Summary: FIN, acabado. ¿para qué decir más?. se terminó.
1. Primer Capítulo

**Erótico, Neurótico**__

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

**_1º Parte._**

         ¿Por qué tenía que moverse de esa manera?… me comenzaba a dar calor. Bueno siendo más preciso, comenzaba a arder. Acaso, ¿no tienen prendido el aire acondicionado en este lugar?. Y me mira…y disfruta haciéndome perder los estribos. Me llama provocativamente con su dedo índice, me incita a que vaya a bailar con ella. Pero no, me contendré…que sepa que de esa forma no logrará mucho. 

         Es difícil, mis pies se mueven solos y lo único que quieren es ir hasta donde se encuentra ella danzando. 

         El lugar está infestado de hombres, todos a punto de embriagarse y otros ya ebrios que observan como esas chicas se mueven de un lado a otro. Hay una barra en medio de un escenario donde ellas juegan y las luces rojas  revoloteando por aquí y por allá por sus mínimos uniformes de trabajo.

         Y ella me vuelve a mirar mientras se tira al piso y rueda hasta llegar a mi. 

         -ven… - murmura tomando mi camisa y acercándome a ella. 

         -no quiero…

         -¿seguro? – y sonríe juguetona – apuesto a que estás loco por estar conmigo…

         -te equivocas.

         -¿así?, si no quisieras estar conmigo, no hubiese venido desde tan lejos. 

         -vengo sólo porque estoy preocupado por ti. 

         -ay, no. Te mandó a buscarme…¿no?. Acaso no está feliz de tener que preocuparse por alguien menos, debe estar contento de haberme alejado al fin. 

         -¿por qué dices eso?. Está nervioso de que pueda pasarte algo en este lugar – miré a mi alrededor y varios hombres eran llevados de la mano por unas muchachas hasta una puerta donde sólo entraban 'clientes especiales' – la última vez que vino y no logró sacarte…llegó muy mal. 

         -él tiene la culpa…nadie le pidió que viniera. Aquí ninguna persona me dice qué hacer y qué no, ni tampoco están sobre mí todo el tiempo. Me dejan hacer todo lo que yo quiera. 

         -eso veo… - y me levanté dispuesto a salir y dejar de ver su espectáculo tan deprimente. 

         -¿ya te vas?…eres un aburrido, Takeru. Por eso estás solo aún, te vas a volver viejo, te quedarás solo. Nadie te soportará, te volverás amargado y aburrirás a ¡todo el mundo! – me gritó en la cara y estaba pasada a alcohol.

No sabía con precisión qué tipo de alcohol era ya que eran muchos y todos estaban revueltos en su boca. 

-quizá me vuelva lo que tu me dices, pero no seré como tú, no estaré vendiéndome a imbésiles a quienes le roban su dinero por mujeres baratas.  

Aquello le hirió, me miró casi a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo y en vez de eso me plantó un bofetada en la mejilla derecha. Que no niego me dolió mucho. 

No me quejé, la miré indicándole con ello que no me retractaba en nada. 

-no soy una mujer barata…y dile al imbésil de Taichi que no voy a volver!, que me quedaré aquí por el resto de mi vida – se acercó lo más que pudo - …vendiéndome. 

Dio media vuelta y volvió a la barra para ahora a bailarle a un muchacho occidental. Le hacía miles de movimientos eróticos que estaban haciendo efecto. Lo podía ver en la cara de ese hombre. 

También di la vuelta, pero no podía irme dejándola así. Estaba resuelto a llevármela por las buenas o…por las malas. Caminé hasta ella, subí a una silla, luego a una mesa y después al escenario. 

Ella se dio cuenta y en seguida vino hacia mí. 

-bájate – exigió. 

-no. 

-bájate, ¡ahora! – me empujó de los hombros y retrocedí un poco. 

-no lo haré. 

-llamaré a las demás si sigues molestándome. Ya saturaste mi paciencia. ¡bájate! – y volvió a empujarme. 

-quiero hablar contigo, sin indirectas, sin malos tratos y…sin golpes. 

-¿para qué?. 

-para hablar, ¿no escuchaste acaso?.

En ese lapso llegaron al lado de ella unas cuantas chicas, todas ordinarias (de _comunes_, no sucias o algo parecido) y el cabello mal teñido y todas con el mismo 'uniforme' de mi amiga. 

-¿estás bien? – preguntaron mirándome - ¿te está molestando?, porque si es así lo echamos. 

Me mantuvo callada un rato. Sin quitarme la vista de encima: -no se preocupen – les dijo – él es cliente especial mío. 

Tomó mi mano y me bajó del escenario. A mis espaldas se escuchaban los murmullos de unas chicas emocionadas, dando risitas cómplices. 

La observé, pero ella iba con los ojos en el camino. Nos aproximábamos hacia aquella puerta. Pensé un poco…¿qué había querido decir con que yo era un 'cliente especial suyo?. 

A nuestros pies cayó un caballero de traje muy fino al suelo, dormido de tanto beber y sus compañeros de mesa en vez de recogerlo, se rieron de él y lo dejaron botado; continuando con su conversación. Ella y yo, lo saltamos sin hacerle daño y mi amiga llamó con lo dedos a una compañera que arrastró a ese hombre hasta la calle. 

Llegamos a la bendita puerta que tanta curiosidad me daba desde que entré. La abrió como si nada y adentro todo estaba en completa penumbra. No se veía absolutamente nada. A medida que avanzaba chocaba incesable con algo parecido a maseteros.

         De pronto se detuvo y oí el sonido de un juego de llaves. Abrió una puerta de la cual emanó una débil luz roja del interior y noté a duras penas un poco del pasillo estrecho que había recorrido donde en cada masetero al frente había una puerta. Me imaginé que era la forma que ellas tenían para no perderse en la oscuridad. 

         Tomó otra vez mi mano y me dio un tirón para entrar. 

         La pieza era amplia, con una cama en el suelo cubierta de pétalos rojos y almohadones de colores fuertes, en la esquina una lamparilla y techo y las paredes estaban llenas de velos de colores rosas, rojos, naranjas y amarillos que le daban un estilo marroquí.  

         Levantó uno tras otro los velos del camino y finalmente nos sentamos en la cama. Ella tomó de inmediato un cojín anaranjado el cual apretó. 

         -aquí podemos conversar tranquilos – dijo despacio – nadie nos molestará, las paredes están confeccionadas de manera occidental, no se escucha nada de una habitación a otra. 

         -¿cómo sabes que nadie entrará a interrumpirnos?.

         -porque esta es mi habitación y nadie sin mi consentimiento puede entrar.

         -¿duermes aquí?, es confortable. 

         -no duermo aquí – aclaró – es mi lugar de trabajo. 

         -¿perdón? – le dije creyendo haber escuchado mal. 

         -se supone que en estas habitaciones atendemos a nuestros 'clientes especiales' – sonrió – o sea a ciertos hombres que les ofrecen buenas cantidades de dinero, ellas les dan dos horas de su _compañía. _

         -¿por qué hablas de 'ellas les dan'?, tu también trabajas en esto. 

         -yo sólo bailo – me dijo seria y hasta por un segundo vi en sus ojos que se sintió ofendida. 

         -¿no tienes 'clientes especiales'? – algo me tenía celoso. 

         -es la primera vez que traigo un hombre a este cuarto. Tú eres el primero, Takeru. 

         -¿en verdad?. 

         -no hallo razón para mentirte.

         -por eso tus…amigas estaban riendo y comentando – recordé. 

         -sí…yo soy la única de este lugar virgen. 

CONTINUARÁ… 

**Notas****: **

Los caps son cortos, pero espero que sean de buena calidad. Este fic es preciso y no es largo (dos o tres capítulos listos en mi cabeza). 

Estoy terminando la parte siguiente de "lo que cambia y regresa", la subiré esta semana que viene es lo más seguro. 

Ojalá les halla gustado, algunos deben saber de quien se trata esta chica. Pero recuerden, ustedes creen algo y yo escribo otra cosa…aunque no creo que se equivoquen esta vez…por ser un fic tan preciso, digo. No tiene mucha historia, ni mucho drama y enredo. Es simple. Y espero que les guste muucho, yap??

Porfis un review ^_______^

L O R E – C H A N.  


	2. Segundo Capítulo

**Erótico, Neurótico. **

_Written by: Lore-chan._

**_2º Parte._**

****

****

       No era tangible la emoción que me sacudió por dentro al escuchar que mi amiga se mantenía aún virgen a pesar del lugar en que se encontraba que se me escapó una sonrisa. 

       Ella me miró y, por lo visto, pensó que me burlaba. 

       -¿qué tiene de gracioso? – preguntó apretando con cierta furia el cojín entre sus brazos. 

       -nada me parece gracioso. ¿acaso no puedo sonreír?, ¿este lugar lo prohíbe?…debe ser por ello que desde que entré no te he visto ninguna sonrisa en la cara. Digo… – se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho -…una sonrisa sincera y sin erotismo incluido.  

       -dijiste que no habría sarcasmos entre los dos – recordó molesta. 

       -no hubo sarcasmo en lo anterior, si es lo que crees. 

       -eso creo y comienzas a quitarme la paciencia. Dime de una vez de qué quieres hablar, porque no tengo todo el día para esto. 

       -¿tan rápido pierdes la paciencia ahora, Hikari?. Antes la tenías a borbotones, siempre escuchando, comprendiendo, compartiendo, enseñando…

       -pues me cansé de escuchar, comprender y compartir… - interrumpió con la voz alterada – pocos tenían tiempo para escucharme y comprenderme, ¿por qué yo sí debía tenerlo y ellos no?. Me cansé de ser siempre la chica buena que no debe sufrir y dar problemas…

       -eso es mentira. La rabia te tiene cegada y ya no quieres ver, ni siquiera con tus dos ojos que no tienen tiempo para mí – me acerqué – te di todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar y comprender…pero tú querías más. No se puede ser el centro del universo, Hikari. 

       -¡no quería ser el centro del mundo!, quería que me miraran como realmente soy.

       -y ¿cómo eres realmente?. 

       -ni siquiera me entiendes… - ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda y el cabello cubrió todo su rostro – ¿por qué quieres hablar si no quieres comprender mis decisiones?. 

       -si quieres que comprenda tus decisiones debes explicarme el hecho de que estés en este horrendo lugar. 

       -no es horrendo… - habla con voz suave, casi apagándose - …si no fuera por ellas, hubiera terminado en las calles, sabe quien en qué condiciones. No debes juzgar a las personas por lo que ves. Tú también te encuentras cegado y mucho más que yo, no deseas ver más allá de tu mundo propio. 

       -siento que mi mundo propio es más confortable que este…que en mi mundo propio me miran el rostro antes que el cuerpo. 

       -¡sin sarcasmos! – grita de pronto, pero continúa con la cabeza de lado – ¿no puedes hablar sin sarcasmos?. Los sarcasmos me hieren, me demuestran que no puedes decirme las cosas de frente y que me mientes. 

       Me quedo en silencio, no sé si la situación o el lugar la ha afectado a tal grado de transformarla en un ser diferente al que conocía. 

       -está bien…un sarcasmo más y tienes derecho a sacarme de este cuarto – digo.

       No me contesta, pero sé que está de acuerdo. 

       -Taichi me habló de tu…bueno, me contó que habías escapado de la casa hace dos semanas. Que te encontró en este lugar y que necesitaba sacarte cuanto antes de aquí. 

       -y, ¿pidió tu ayuda?…¿qué cree que eres?, acaso ¿algún detective o alguien que puede controlarme a su voluntad y que puede llevarme donde quiera, cuando quiera? – me mira al fin y noto asustado sus ojos opacos y casi nulo de brillo – ¡NO! – grita de pronto y le da un golpe a la cama - ¡no me llevarás a ninguna parte!. Dile a Taichi que no tiene a nadie con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme volver…ni siquiera TU!. 

       -¿qué ocurre contigo, Hikari? – pregunto pasmado - ¿qué ha pasado que cambiaste así?. 

       -el cansancio me cansó – se acerca hasta quedar nariz contra nariz – me cansé de Taichi, de mis padres y de todos los demás. De que estén sobre mi todo el tiempo, que me digan qué hacer, como hacerlo y cuando hacerlo…de que crean que no soy lo suficientemente independiente para poder sobrevivir sola, sin ellos! – calla de pronto y con una de sus manos comienza a acariciar mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos – puedo estar sola, sin nadie que cuide de mí…sola. ¡Quiero estar sola!. 

       Me empuja sobre la cama y sube hasta mi estómago donde se sienta. 

       -sola… - repite – sin que Taichi esté inspeccionando mis movimientos y vigilando mis pasos. Sin los demás y tener que escuchar sus problemas y tener que resolverlos por ellos, darles soluciones – abre mi camisa de un tirón, comienzo a asustarme – sin mis padres que creen que deben solucionar mis problemas, cuando soy yo quien debe hacerlo.

Baja sus manos con rapidez hasta la hebilla del pantalón, ¿qué es lo que trata de hacer?. Y no entiendo su postura. Sé de lo que habla, pero no porqué lo habla. Debe haberse vuelto neurótica o algo por el estilo. 

Un momento, ¿no habla de mí?. No dice nada acerca de mí y ¿yo?, ¿no la obligo a nada?, ¿no le soluciono a caso sus problemas?. ¿no estoy sobre ella todo el tiempo?.   

       -Hikari… - digo y con mis manos tomo su rostro y le exijo a mirarme - ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás así?. 

       Se detiene de golpe, tengo la camisa totalmente abierta, el cierre del pantalón abajo y los pantalones a medio poner o sacar. 

       Logro sentarme con ella en mis muslos. 

       -dime qué pasa…quiero ayudarte. Taichi no sabe que estoy aquí, ni siquiera me dio la dirección. Te he estado buscando por mi cuenta…sólo dime qué pasa. Si quieres quedarte…no te obligaré a ir. Y si quieres ir conmigo…

       No me dejó seguir me abrazó llorando. 

       -¿Hikari?. 

       Levantó el rostro y sus ojos volvieron con su brillo y color acostumbrado. Un poco rojos a causa del llanto, pero poco a poco volvía a ser ella. 

       Me miró por largos minutos y sin darme cuenta me besó volviendo, con una mano en el pecho, a empujarme sobre la cama. Me desorientó el que lo hubiera hecho tan de pronto y no lo correspondí en primera instancia. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba y que su mano bajase hasta mi estómago y volviese a subir a mi cuello, me llevó a tomarle la cabeza y a entregarle el mejor de mis besos. 

       Pero, ¿por qué?. La alejé quitándola de encima y ordenando mi ropa. ¿por qué teníamos que besarnos?. 

       -¿Hikari?. 

       -muchos hubiesen dado más de cien dólares por lo que conseguiste a través de bellas palabras que no son más que mentiras – vuelve a sentarse – casi me engañaste, no lo voy a negar. 

       -no te estaba engañando. ¿por qué crees que lo hago?. 

       -lo noto perfectamente. 

       -tu sentido de la intuición o como desees llamarlo, comienza a fallarte. Si crees que te estoy mintiendo…poco me conoces.    

       -y ¿tú acaso me conoces a mí?. ¿te has dado el tiempo para conocerme?. 

       -¡¿quién te crees que eres?! – exclamo indignado -¿qué puedes irte de tu casa porque según tú no te comprenden y te asfixian y reclamarme algo que siempre he hecho?. He estado contigo cada vez que puedo, he estado como imbésil, ¡faltando a clases!… por buscarte y me dices ¡¿qué no me he dado el tiempo de conocerte?!. No eres tú quien me sacará de este lugar…soy yo quien se va. 

       Me levanto con toda mi ropa en su debido lugar, aparto los velos tironeándolos para sacarlos del camino cuanto antes. Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó mi vaso de paciencia. No me quedaré por causas perdidas y por personas que no agradecen mi amistad y no reconocen, ni en una discusión, mi tiempo para con ellos. 

       Abro la puerta y ésta se cierra casi al instante. 

       Camino entre la penumbra con mis manos palpando a los alrededores y choco nuevamente con todos esos maceteros estúpidos y cuando me golpeo de frente con la puerta de entrada o ¿salida?, me doy cuenta que he llegado al final. 

Salí por ella y la única idea que tenía en mi cabeza era alejarme de este lugar y de Hikari por el resto de lo que queda de mi ira, mi lástima o mi vida. 

       Era inaudito, fui a pasado a llevar por lo más sagrado que tengo: mi amistad hacia otros. Ella prefiere quedarse con sus ideas y olvidar al resto…cree que tiene la razón. 

Se quedará sola…como tanto quiere. 

Antes de salir del lugar tuve la esperanza de que mi amiga de redimiera de lo que había dicho y pensé que me seguiría para aclarar todo, pero no. Giré en mis talones a la puerta, pero continuaba cerrada. Al parecer ya no había nada que hacer. Esto quedaba aquí. 

Salí y caminé dos o tres calles, no lo recuerdo aún muy bien porque fui todo el camino pensando en ella. Pensando en si tenía la razón…todavía no lo sé. 

El autobús no se demoró mucho en llegar…que importaba eso, me iba sin haber cumplido una misión que yo mismo me había propuesto. 

**FIN.**

**Notas****:**

Dije que era una historia muy simple y corta. Tengo esa extraña manera de tratar a Hikari, la he tratado de loca, hermosa, chica fácil…etc. pero es que no la veo como chica buena, me parece más apariencia. En realidad, no me cae muy bien (pero eso ahora es independiente en la historia). 

Esta terminada, conclusa, si lo desean pueden dejarme un review para decirme que esta bien, mal, excelente u horrible. Si me quieren contactar por alguna razón si es que disfrutan tanto el Taimi como yo o odian tanto a Hikari como yo o simplemente desean incluirme en su MSN y hablar un ratito pues mi mail está en mi…¿¿¿como se llama???…eeee, tengo tan mala memoria…bueno ese lugarcillo donde está mi bio y todas mis historias…yap?. 

Un Beso.

L O R E - C H A N. 


End file.
